


No es fácil ser un Odínson

by Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Familiar trip, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: Loki sabe que un viaje familiar, con la familia de Thor, no es buena idea y menos cuando hay mucho que decir y declarar; sabe que todo puede terminar en un desastre como el día antes de su boda y no hay vuelta atrás, deben conseguir su apoyo si en verdad quieren formar su propia familia.-Regalo para mi "Amigo Secreto, San Valentín 2020", evento organizado por Thunder & Mischief - Thorki --Au moderno. Romance/comedia.-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel Studios.-Historia completamente original y de mi autoría.-Queda prohibida la adaptación y/o publicación de esta historia en cualquier otro medio o plataforma.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	No es fácil ser un Odínson

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo especial para Karla Mizuki. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes y sea lo que deseabas.

Loki sabe que un viaje familiar, con la familia de Thor, no es buena idea y menos cuando hay mucho que decir y declarar; sabe que todo puede terminar en un desastre como el día antes de su boda y no hay vuelta atrás, deben conseguir su apoyo si en verdad quieren formar su propia familia. 

—Gracias por aceptar.  
—Lo hago por nuestro futuro.  
—Lo se, lo se; te amo.

Loki ha recibido en toda su vida muchas sonrisas radiantes, la mayoría de ellas falsas e interesadas pero, sin duda alguna, la de su esposo es su única favorita; la más brillante y honesta. Siendo sinceros, Thor es el único favorito de Loki en cualquier cosa o aspecto, no importa si el rubio es medio torpe, si es demasiado extrovertido o si deslumbra y sobresale en cualquier lado en que estén; Loki lo ama. 

Pero en momentos como ese, en el que tienen que viajar en su leaf rojo hasta un encuentro con los padres de Thor, no está seguro si el amor de su esposo es tan grande como el suyo; Thor debe de valorar los enormes sacrificios que Loki hace.

—Necesitamos todos los aliados posibles—Dice Thor sin despegar la mirada del camino frente a ellos. Aún les faltan dos horas para poder llegar a la cabaña de su familia en el lago Hornindalsvatnet, su madre organizó una reunión familiar y el rubio no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para sus propios fines.  
—No creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea— La respuesta de Loki va sin ánimo y con un suspiro deprimente mientras sus ojos verdes se pierden en el paisaje boscoso que ya llevan horas recorriendo. A veces quisiera que el optimismo de su esposo se le pegase pero es imposible, él sólo puede esperar lo peor del viaje "familiar".

—Le encantará, ya veras.  
—¿En verdad crees eso? Me odia.  
—Oh vamos— contesta Thor con demasiada alegría y se le ocurre soltar el volante, unos segundos, para golpear suavemente el hombro de Loki. —Se que mi padre no es muy expresivo pero estoy seguro que no te odia. Le caes bien— se atreve a decir con esa típica sonrisa que Loki no puede odiar.

El auto sigue avanzando y a Loki no le queda más opción que asentir y esperar a que el optimismo de su esposo se haga realidad. Sabe que el padre de Thor no lo odia pero, tampoco está en su lista de personas favoritas. 

Llevan seis años conociéndose, tres de ellos casados y uno anhelando formar una familia y, para poder lograrlo, tienen que contar con el apoyo de amigos, colegas y, obviamente, con el de los parientes de Thor. Parece como si estuviera pidiendo una bendición, o en su caso, un milagro.

No es que Loki odie a la familia de Thor, no lo hace. Su madre es una mujer encantadora y desde el primer día que la conoció, supo que sería una aliada incondicional en su relación; los hermanos de Thor son agradables, cada uno a su manera, no se entrometen y respetan... lo mejor que pueden; sólo hay un integrante que desentona en la perfecta familia y ese es el padre que siempre parece estar enojado, que sigue a Loki con la mirada cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, con el ceño fruncido y los labios abatidos. A Loki siempre le causa escalofríos ver al padre de Thor, convivir con él es aún peor.

Después de casi cinco horas de viaje, se encuentran bajando del vehículo que Thor estacionó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sus jeans se sienten ajustados después de tanto tiempo sentados y sus camisas ya están un tanto arrugadas.

Es la primera vez que Loki va a esa propiedad y se sorprende tanto al ver la cabaña que, supuestamente su esposo, es pequeña y modesta. 

No hay nada de modesto en la construcción, Loki puede asegurarlo; la cabaña está a la orilla del lago, es bastante grande y de dos pisos, puede ver los amplios balcones de dos habitaciones de grandes ventanales cubiertos con cortinas de un tono almendrado y eso sólo es la fachada. 

—Parece que somos los primeros en llegar— Thor se apresura a la puerta, saca un juego de llaves (lo que no le sorprende a Loki) y entra esperando encontrar a su familia, pero no hay nadie.

Ahora Loki puede afirmar que la propiedad de los Odínson es enorme, la sala de estar es más grande que su apartamento, seguramente la cocina también lo es y, muy probablemente hay más de cinco habitaciones y cada una con su baño. El lugar es muy bonito, hay una chimenea y un par de sofás largos y marrones con cojines afelpados de un color claro, en el centro de la sala destaca una mesita de madera oscura atiborrada de libros y, bajo de ella, hay una alfombra redonda con círculos azules y naranjas, un sofá individual y verde oscuro se contrapone a los otros; Loki puede ver que no hay aparatos electrónicos, más que un teléfono negro sobre una cómoda que esta pegada a una pared, cerca de las escaleras que dan acceso al segundo piso. Eso si es modesto pero no lo mejor pues toda una pared está hecha de ventanales que dan vista al lago, varias cortinas delgadas y del mismo color que las de las habitaciones, caen de lo alto del techo; están completamente abiertas permitiendo la entrada de la luz y la magnífica imagen de la naturaleza.

Mientras Loki observa el exterior, se da cuenta que no están solos, el hermano mayor de Thor está afuera golpeando una silla con un martillo. El hombre usa unos pescadores blancos con un polo del mismo color, una ropa inapropiada para el clima frío del lugar, pero el tipo es así. Loki sin nada mejor que hacer, decide salir por la enorme puerta de cristal a su encuentro; Thor a desaparecido seguramente en la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Loki no dice hola, camina hasta el rubio que parece una copia de su esposo; sus facciones no son tan toscas y es un poco más bajo que Thor pero si no fuera por eso, pasarían como gemelos.  
—¡Loki, me alegra verte por aquí! Pensé que no vendrían— Resulta que Balder es igual de ruidoso y efusivo como Thor, él sonríe más que su esposo pero no mejor que él. —Encontré está silla rota así que la estoy reparando, ¡Auch!— el martillazo que Balder deja caer, no va directo a la pata de la silla y termina magullándose un dedo con el golpe.  
—Balder no hagas eso, te vas a lastimar— Thor por fin aparece tras de Loki con dos botellas de agua simple, hace una mueca al ver a su hermano mayor chuparse un dedo y hacer un puchero de dolor.  
—Claro que no, yo nunca me lastimo— reprocha Balder haciendo las mismas muecas que Thor y Loki no puede evitar sonreír ante el ridículo parecido hasta de sus expresiones. 

Si bien es cierto que Balder es el mayor de los hermanos, muchos dirían que es él más habilidoso pero, es todo lo contrario. El hombre es alegre y amable, es inteligente y carismático pero, es más torpe que Thor; siempre anda cayendo, tropezando con cualquier objeto e incluso en la cabaña se ha estrellado en varias ocasiones contra un ventanal y, sin embargo, jamás se ha fracturado o raspado las rodillas, jamás a tenido un moretón o un chichón en la cabeza. Su suerte es bastante retorcida. Es el segundo miembro de la familia que le agrada a Loki.

—Hermano— ambos dicen al unísono como si fuera un saludo y se abrazan fuertemente dándose palmadas en la espalda.  
—¿Dónde está Nanna?— Pregunta Loki para interrumpir la muestra de afecto entre hermanos pues, por un momento, se sintió a un lado.  
—Aquí— Balder no es el que contesta y todos miran a la sala de descanso que está en el patio, sólo se ve un brazo estirado sobresaliendo de un sofá. —Buen día chicos, llegaron temprano. 

Una hermosa joven rubia de ojos claros, se endereza lentamente para ver al grupo de hombres que le sonríen, es la novia de Balder; ella ha sido la única mujer que ha soportado su torpeza por ocho largos años. A Loki le resulta extraño que aún no estén casados, incluso él y Thor se adelantaron; ellos se ven felices así, como los eternos novios que parece siempre van a ser. 

Nanna es fresca como su novio, usa un vestido holgado y corto de color blanco; no es un secreto que a la pareja le gusta combinar su ropa. Thor siempre ha querido hacer ese tipo de cosas ridículamente vergonzosas pero Loki nunca lo ha dejado, ni siquiera los sacos o las corbatas. Lo más cercano que estuvieron en combinar su ropa, fue un día en que el rubio se puso, a escondidas, unos calcetines del mismo color a los de Loki; todo el día fue tontamente feliz. 

—Me alegra que ustedes sean los primeros aquí, es más fácil aligerar el ambiente.  
—Nosotros no fuimos los primeros en llegar— Balder responde a la pregunta de Thor mientras intenta señalar algo con un movimiento extraño de ojos.  
—¿Entonces quien llegó primero?  
—Fui yo, tarado— una mujer de cabello largo y negro vestida con un traje elegante completamente negro, habla desde la entrada al patio, sus brazos cruzados muestran un claro descontento.  
—Hela, hermana— Thor trata de acercarse a ella cuando la ve e intenta abrazarla pero su hermana escapa antes de que el rubio pueda atraparla. —No te había visto.  
—Porque estaba en mi alcoba desempacando.

—¿Por qué no vi el auto de ninguno de ustedes?— pregunta Loki saludando a Hela con un simple movimiento de cabeza.  
—Porque tenemos garage.  
—Eso lo explica, lo que no explica el porqué dejaste nuestro auto afuera en el sol— Loki arruga la frente y mira a su esposo con ojos inquisidores que esperan una respuesta clara.  
—Quería que te asombrarás con el paisaje y además, no está en el sol.

—Como sea— Hela decide sentarse en el sofá opuesto al que está sentada Nanna, extiende sus brazos en el respaldo y sigue con la mirada a Thor y a Loki quienes deciden recargarse, uno a lado del otro, en el barandal que separa a la cabaña del lago. —¿Estás listo para que Odín te mate un par de veces con los ojos, Loki?  
—Hela, no digas eso— le recrimina Balder cuando se sienta a lado de su novia.  
—No estoy seguro, creo que necesitaré un par de whiskys— Loki responde a pesar del repentino y fuerte agarre de Thor en su hombro.  
—Jaja, yo también los necesitaré— agrega Hela con una risa falsa que hace que Thor y Balder, ladeen la cabeza en desacuerdo.

Hela no es del completo agrado de Loki pero, puede decir que la entiende mejor que sus propios hermanos. Es la segunda hija de los Odínson, y es a la que Odín presionó más para ser una mujer responsable y trabajadora; Balder se deslindó de la empresa de su padre mucho antes de que Hela tuviera tiempo de elegir qué hacer con su vida, fue así que ella se volvió la heredera del corporativo; mientras muchos ven a Hela como la consentida de Odín, ella siente que es todo menos su consentida.

—Así que no habrá sorpresas— Bufa Balder y se deja caer sobre las piernas de Nanna. —Sólo hay que esperar a nuestros padres.

Thor y Loki no están de acuerdo. Loki no espera sorpresas pero él si lleva una. 

—Bien, pues yo iré por mi trago— Loki se aleja lentamente y se detiene en la puerta—Thor— gruñe el nombre de su esposo al darse cuenta que no va a su lado.  
—¿Qué?  
—No se donde están las bebidas.  
—Oh, cierto— Rápidamente Thor va tras de Loki antes de que este se enoje por dejarlo parado en la entrada.

En la cocina hay una caba de vinos y licores postrada en una pared, es ridículamente grande y está abarrotada de botellas de arriba a abajo. Loki no ve de donde Thor toma las copas pues se ha entretenido leyendo las etiquetas de cada bebida, se decide por tomar un vino tinto en vez del whisky que planeaba.

—No deberías estar nervioso, hemos hecho esto varias veces— dice Thor quitándole la botella a Loki y descorchándola para servirse.  
—No estoy nervioso— Loki toma su copa cuando su esposo se la ofrece, da un sorbo pequeño y fija sus ojos en los de Thor para demostrarle que en verdad tiene control sobre sus emociones.  
—Está bien si lo estás, pero no deberías— el rubio insiste en hacerlo enfadar pero Loki no lo va a hacer porque, terminaría afirmando que si está nervioso. —Todos se alegrarán con la noticia, incluso Hela.

Thor se acerca más a Loki, lo presiona contra la barra de granito de la cocina y lo acorrala con todo su cuerpo; su esposo tiene un extraño toque cariñoso, siempre le gusta tomarlo por el cuello con una mano y acariciar su nuca y su cabello. Loki sede fácilmente a ese íntimo toque y sonríe a su manera, un tanto frívolo pero encantador. 

—Si Hela se alegra, nado desnudo en el lago— dice Loki después de besar los labios de su esposo, ríe un poco sobre ellos y vuelve a besarlo. —En frente de tu padre.  
—Suena muy creíble— ríe Thor y toma ambas copas para dejarlas olvidadas en la barra, sus manos desocupadas van a la cintura de Loki y su boca termina desviándose a su cuello.  
—¿Qué haces?— Loki quiere sonar en desacuerdo pero sus manos en los glúteos de Thor dicen lo contrario. 

—Relajándote para más al rato.  
—Sí, lo haces.

La conversación se pierde cuando se toman seriamente sus caricias y besos, cuando Thor empieza a desordenar la ropa de Loki mientras este intenta sentarse sobre la barra.

—Lo que uno espera cuando llega a su casa, es que sus hijos lo reciban, pero en cambio, obtenemos una escena barata de porno.

La voz de Odín hace que ambos se detengan de golpe, separándose y carraspeando ambos al mismo tiempo; Loki trata de arreglar su ropa y Thor aprieta sus ojos fuertemente pues no quiere verlo, eventualmente tiene que hacerlo.

—Cariño, por favor— para su mala suerte, o buena piensa Loki, la madre de Thor también los atrapó en su acto amoroso en la cocina donde, sí, cualquiera pudo haberlos encontrado.  
—Padre, madre— Thor habla y abre los ojos para mirar el ceño fruncido de su padre y, la amplia sonrisa de su madre. —Los estábamos esperando.  
—Sí, se nota— refunfuña Odín.

—Hijo mío— Frigga se apresura a abrazar a Thor y Loki por fin se atreve a girar para ver a sus suegros, intenta sonreír más por la madre que por Odín.— Me alegra verlos.

Frigga también abraza a Loki y le regala un beso en la mejilla, la mujer siempre ha sido cariñosa y Loki puede ver mucho de ella en Thor. 

—Madre— a Loki aún le avergüenza dirigirse de esa forma a Frigga, pero ella insistió demasiado en el pasado y, por consejo de Thor, terminó cediendo a su insistencia. —¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?  
—Bastante cansado. Estuvimos detenidos en la entrada del pueblo por una hora, gracias a un rebaño de ovejas que se le ocurrió descansar justo ahí. 

—Venga, mujer. Quiero saludar a los demás— Odín interrumpe y sale de la cocina como si nada más Frigga estuviera con él.  
—¿Podrían guardar eso?— Frigga señala las bolsas que dejó botadas en un banco. —Traje algunas cosas para comer.

—Nosotros nos encargamos— Thor sonríe y encamina a su madre para que alcance a su padre. —Pudo ser peor— ríe nervioso cuando ve como Loki niega con la cabeza y pasa a su lado bufando para tomar las cosas que Frigga dejó.  
—Pudo ser peor, pudo ser peor. ¡Bah!— Loki rueda los ojos. Sabe que no hay nada más peor que tus suegros descubriéndote en pleno acto amoroso.

El resto del día transcurre como normalmente lo hace en las reuniones familiares, Frigga no para de preguntar todo tipo de cosas a sus hijos y parejas, Hela de vez en cuando hace un comentario sarcástico y Odín no despega sus ojos de Loki. No hay nada más bonito que una incómoda reunión familiar.

—Les tengo unas sorpresas— Dice Frigga cuando todos se encuentran en el comedor, terminando de cenar. Ella desaparece por unos minutos y regresa con obsequios en cajas y bolsas de regalos.— Este es para ustedes— va directo a Balder y Nanna con la caja más grande de todas, ambos agradecen y es Nanna quien se encarga de abrir el regalo.  
—Madre, esto es perfecto— Balder es quien saca un par de sudaderas negras idénticas. —Esto nos hacía falta.

La pareja no duda en ponerse su regalo, están felices de que hasta Frigga sea parte de sus locuras. 

—Hashtag, mi hermano el tonto— es el flash del celular de Hela el que ilumina a la alegre pareja. Nanna ríe y Balder ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa boba, sabe que Hela sólo bromea, ella siempre demuestra su amor de formas extrañas como, publicando en sus redes fotos vergonzosas de su familia.

El regalo de Hela es un collar de cadena plateada y delgada con un diamante en bruto siendo el protagonista de la elegante joya. Ella agradece educadamente y, también, toma una foto que no planea compartir.

A Odín le ha tocado un suéter, aunque no es muy dado a ellos; él besa a Frigga cuando está se lo entrega y se ve obligado a probárselo enfrente de todos. 

—Y por último— Frigga da a Thor y Loki una caja pequeña pero larga, de color negro y aterciopelada. —Espero que los usen. 

Thor abre la caja y ambos miran dentro de ella, hay un par de relojes de pulsera, son casi idénticos pues son del mismo diseño pero, las correas cambian. Uno tiene la correa marrón con tonos rojizos, el otro es verde oscuro. Ambos del mismo tamaño.

—Gracias, madre— Thor toma el marrón porque sabe que el color de Loki siempre es y será el verde. —Son increíbles.  
—Si que lo son— agrega Loki y, ante la mirada de todos, toma su reloj y se lo pone en la muñeca derecha. Es Thor quien sonríe más que cualquier otro en el lugar pues sabe que es la primera vez que, oficialmente, usan algo idéntico que ha sido elegido específicamente para ellos.

—Nosotros también tenemos una sorpresa— Nanna anuncia parándose alegremente de su silla. —Pero ya es muy tarde y es hora de descansar, así que se las daremos mañana.  
—¡Igual nosotros!— Thor, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su cuñada, habla mucho más emocionado que ella. —Pero será para mañana.

La primera reacción de Loki es llevarse una mano a la cara y arrugar la frente, la segunda es pensar en cómo matar a su esposo sin que su familia se de cuenta. Odín, desde su asiento, los mira con sospecha; sabe que esos dos ocultan algo pues uno reacciona muy bien pero el otro, el otro es un tic nervioso en el ojo. 

En su alcoba, que es enorme para cualquiera que la viera menos para los Odínson, Loki se deja caer desguanzado en la cama kingzise; no le importa si los cojines caen al suelo o si es Thor el que tiene que desempacar aunque eso implique que solo arrumbe la ropa en un cajón. 

—Salió perfecto.  
—Si tú lo dices— Loki resopla, sus ganas de querer regañar a Thor por su error, se fueron cuando Odín los siguió hasta su habitación.  
—Mañana todos estarán descansados y será más fácil decirles— como Loki esperaba, Thor hace bolas su ropa y termina arrumbando sus maletas en un rincón, cerca de un sofá individual junto a la ventana. —Todo será increíble.  
—Ajá, sí— Loki no es la persona más expresiva pero, sí lo es cuando está enfadado o molesto. 

—Estas enojado— Thor no pregunta pues es evidente, sonríe en el peor de los casos y se arroja a la cama sobre Loki; una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Loki y todo su cuerpo cubriéndolo.  
—No empieces— Loki no se inmuta, para mal augurio de Thor, tuerce la boca y arruga la frente.  
—Pues sí empiezo— a Thor no le importa si Loki lo golpea, él no va a detenerse hasta hacer que Loki vuelva a mirarlo sin querer matarlo. —Nos interrumpieron hace rato y no pienso quedarme con las ganas.

A Loki no le da tiempo de protestar, Thor es más rápido que él y lo tiene sin camisa en un par de segundos, con sus brazos enganchados a la espalda de su esposo y sus piernas lentamente acomodándose bajo de él mientras Thor invade su cuello con besos. Es injusto, el rubio sabe cuales son los puntos débiles de Loki, siempre sabe donde tocar y besar y a Loki, se le pasa cualquier resentimiento contra él.

—Espero que la cabaña sea de tu agrado, Loki— la puerta de su habitación se abre repentinamente y se azota contra la pared. Debía esperarlo, Odín siempre llega en los momentos inapropiados.  
—¡Padre!— Thor refunfuña y rápidamente baja de Loki y se abrocha los pantalones. —¿Podrías tocar?  
—¿Para qué si ya estoy aquí? —Odín camina al ventanal del gran balcón, mira de reojo a la cama; si bien su intención era interrumpir, tampoco quiere ver lo que su hijo hacía. —¿Thor te contó que esta cabaña la construyó mi abuelo?

—Algo me comentó— Loki trata de cubrirse con la colcha de la cama, tiene que maniobrar y jalarla porque aún está medio tendida; él ya casi estaba desnudo con los pantalones hasta las rodillas cuando al viejo se le ocurrió entrar.  
—Oh sí, quería un lugar para toda la familia, así que compró esta parte del lago— Odín se mantiene recorriendo el lugar, se detiene justo delante de la cómoda rústica donde Thor botó su ropa, observa el cuadro colgado en la pared, es un bosque lo que se plasma en óleo. —De hecho, está era su habitación, ahí dormían él y la abuela— rápidamente Odín gira y señala la cama sacándole un susto a Loki, luego reanuda su caminata.

—Padre, gracias por... ¿la visita? Pero deberías irte a descansar— Thor a decidido ocupar el sofá en la incomodidad del momento, mira a Loki y a su padre de forma intercalada; ahora sabe que Loki no deseará continuar con su noche.  
—Solía sentarse a fumar sus puros en ese sofá— asiente Odín. —Ah si, ahí fue donde falleció, le dio un infarto— el hombre dice sin reparo alguno.

Rápidamente Thor salta de su asiento y va directo a su padre para tomarlo de los hombros por detrás y sacarlo del lugar.

—Gracias por la plática, mañana nos sigues contando dónde más fallecieron los parientes.

Cuando Thor cierra la puerta, Loki ya está acomodado bajo las sábanas, la lámpara sobre el buró de su lado ya está apagada y, el reciente reloj descansa en el mueble. Thor es ignorado por completo cuando este se sienta en el borde opuesto de la cama y no le queda más que apagar su lámpara y tumbarse sin decir nada.

La mañana siguiente todos despiertan temprano, Balder se encargó de rentar una lancha para dar un paseo por el lago. Desde el desayuno hasta ese momento, todo resulta bien; Balder y Nanna ahora usan ropa azul con rosa, Hela lleva un vestido negro, Odín no sale de la comodidad de sus camisas de manga larga y sus pantalones café oscuro mientras Frigga ha optado por un vestido largo y floral de color naranja. Thor por su parte va con un polo rojo y un pescador negro, mientras Loki lleva una playera verde y un pescador gris oscuro; es claro que no vestirían igual, excepto por sus relojes.

Después de dos horas de paseo, vuelven a la cabaña y se disponen a relajarse, lo más que se puede, en la sala de descanso del patio. Nanna y Balder desaparecen dentro de la cabaña, cuando vuelven para unirse a la familia, traen consigo un pastel de merengue blanco y repleto de fresas, varios platos y cubiertos y, una botella de vino y copas.

—¿No sería mejor comerlo en la cena?— Hela enarca una ceja, su cuñada luce bastante animada, más de lo normal.  
—No, no, no. Es el momento ideal, el clima es agradable y podemos admirar el paisaje.  
—Buena idea— contesta Frigga.

Balder es el encargado de repartir los platos con pastel, extrañamente le tiemblan las manos y todos pueden notarlo pero nadie dice nada. 

Tanto Nanna como Balder no comen pastel, se limitan a ver como los demás disfrutan del postre hasta que Frigga hace una mueca desagradable, le sigue Hela y Odín al gesto.

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunta Thor, removiendo el pan en su plato y descubriendo un pequeño objeto de plástico. Loki lo observa y decide buscar lo mismo en su rebanada.  
—Espera... Esto es...—Frigga saca de su boca la cosa que mordió, Hela ya tiene en sus manos el pequeño objeto y Odín lo sostiene con dos dedos. —Esto es un biberón.

—¡Estamos embarazados!— La pareja no aguanta la emoción y hablan al unísono, desconcertando a los que miran los diminutos biberones que venían en su pastel.  
—Bueno, Nanna lo está— Balder ríe y rasca su nuca mientras ambos esperan una reacción pero todos parecen no entender.  
—¿Y pensaban ahogarnos con estos biberones para que su hijo naciera sin esta molesta familia?— Hela, muy a su modo sonríe a Balder y Nanna. —Felicidades, no lo lograron.

—¡Oh Dios!— Frigga salta de su asiento y va directo a la pareja para felicitarlos. —Voy a ser abuela. ¿Escuchaste Odín? Vamos a tener un nieto.  
—O nieta— agrega Odín y se une a su esposa. —Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, es la mejor noticia que nos han dado en mucho tiempo.  
—¡Nosotros también!

De repente Thor habla guiado por su impulsividad, otra vez, y Loki casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver a su esposo ponerse de pie y hablar sin su permiso.

—¿Ustedes también qué?— Hela pregunta por todos. El ambiente feliz fue cortado de tajo y ahora todos miran a Thor y Loki confundidos.  
—Nosotros también seremos padres.  
—¿De que rayos estás hablando?— Sí alguna vez Odín se vio como un sujeto malvado, ahora parece un asesino.

Esto es lo peor que le pudo pasar a Loki, nervioso en su asiento trata de hacer que Thor se vuelva a sentar, pero el rubio está dispuesto a explicar sin titubeos.

—Loki y yo hemos decidido formar una familia, hemos decidido adoptar— Thor baja levemente la cabeza para mirar a Loki y sonreírle pero este está mirando el suelo, una pequeña hormiga invisible camina entre sus pies.  
—¿Es en serio?— Hela una vez más toma voz por todos.  
—Lo es.

Por un momento todos se quedan en silencio, para Loki no puede haber algo más tortuoso que no escuchar a la parlanchina familia de su esposo.

—¡Que maravilla!— Nanna decide acabar con la tensión. —Nuestro pequeñin tendrá con quien crecer y jugar. Por un segundo Loki piensa que todo va a estar bien y se atreve a mirar a todos, sólo por un segundo antes de que Odín interrumpa.  
—Nanna, por favor. Este no es momento para celebrar. Es algo serio.  
—¿Por qué? No hay nada más alegre que saber que la familia se agrandará— Balder decide unirse a su esposa, él sabe que Thor y Loki están nerviosos, puede notarlo en ambos y más porque su hermano ha dejado de sonreír.

—Una adopción es cosa seria. No puedes simplemente tomar un niño y meterlo a la familia. Debes de pensar en el niño antes de en tus intereses e ideales.  
—No digas tonterías, viejo.— Hela ahora defiende porque es lo mejor que sabe hacer y más, cuando es contra su padre.  
—Será mejor que hablemos adentro y con calma— Frigga intenta tomar la mano de su esposo y llevarlo adentro, pero nadie se mueve. 

—¿Están seguros de esto? Es un trámite bastante largo y difícil y muchas veces les niegan la adopción a parejas como ustedes.  
—Ya hemos iniciado el trámite— un golpe de adrenalina llena a Loki y se pone de pie para enfrentar a su suegro, no va a dejar que nadie arruine su sueño. —No hemos venido aquí por su aprobación, venimos para pedir su apoyo pero si no quieres dárnoslo, bueno, nosotros seguiremos sin él— y con esas palabras, únicamente dirigidas para Odín, Loki se va directo a su habitación. 

Sabía que algo así pasaría. 

Thor convence a Loki de no irse, le pide perdón y le ruega que se quede para poder hablar con calma, la familia de Thor es importante en el proceso de adopción pues van a entrevistar a todos sus amigos, colegas y familia. 

Loki sabe que con el testimonio de sus padres bastaría para que les dieran la adopción, pero lamentablemente ellos ya no están. Un año antes de que conociera a Thor los perdió, su madre falleció de cancer y, a los pocos meses, a su padre se lo llevó el tren, literalmente. Maldita sea la hora en que al chofer le pareció buena idea intentar ganarle al ferrocarril.

—Cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo— entrada la noche, los hermanos, Nanna y Loki se han reunido en la sala principal, a la luz del fuego de la chimenea mientras degustan un vino; todos menos Nanna. —Balder y yo daremos los mejores testimonios sobre ustedes, no deben preocuparse por nada.  
—¿Cuánto llevan en el proceso?— pregunta Hela mirando a Thor sentado frente a ella.  
—Tres meses.  
—Bien, avísenme con tiempo cuando requieran de mi testimonio.

Loki quiere agradecer a Hela pero eso implicaría recibir un insulto o algo parecido. La bondad de la hermana se paga con silencio. 

—Y cuéntenos, ¿cómo lo decidieron? ¿Adoptar fue su primera opción? —Balder guiado por su curiosidad, se inmiscuye para sacar una sonrisa de Thor.  
—Fue Loki quien un día despertó diciendo que quería tener un hijo, todavía no sonaba la alarma de mi despertador cuando Loki me jaloneó hasta despertarme.

—Adoptar no fue nuestra única opción. En un principio pensamos en alquilar un vientre pero, no creímos que fuera lo correcto. Sabemos que este proceso es más difícil pero, es algo que me enseñaron mi padres y que quiero hacer con todas mis ganas.  
—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres, Loki?  
—Bueno, Nanna, yo fui adoptado.

—¿Qué? Vaya día de revelaciones— ríe Hela irónicamente.  
—¿Sabías esto Thor?  
—Claro que sí, Balder. Estoy casado con él.  
—Cierto.

—Mis padres me dieron lo mejor de sus vidas, por diecinueve años me brindaron amor, procuraron mis estudios y salud. Ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé y soy, me brindaron una oportunidad y no puedo estar más agradecidos con ellos por lo que hicieron.  
—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te adoptaron?  
—Dos años.  
—Un bebé, no creo que ustedes corran con la misma suerte.  
—No esperamos un bebé— contesta Thor por Loki. —Queremos formar una familia, queremos darle un hogar a un niño o una niña y que seamos reconocidos como padres. Sus padres.

Desde un pasillo oscuro de la cabaña, Odín escucha la conversación a escondidas, le prometió a Frigga no molestar más y no espiarlos otra vez, pero el viejo quiere saber todo y ahora sabe de más.

Cuando la madrugada los alcanza, todos se van a dormir, más relajados y tranquilos. Loki siente el apoyo de los hermanos de Thor, incluso siente el de Frigga a pesar de que no tuvo tiempo de exteriorizarlo.

El decide ir antes por una botella de agua y le pide a Thor que se adelante, necesita pensar bien cómo enfrentar a su suegro una vez más. No hay tiempo para que lo haga pues Odín lo aborda en la cocina.

—Ven conmigo— dice el viejo secamente y sale con Loki tras de él dudando.  
—Sabes Loki, nunca me has agradado por completo— Ambos terminan en un despacho que Loki no sabía que había, hay un par de libreros con libros en todos sus estantes, un escritorio robusto y de roble se encuentra al fondo con papeles ordenados sobre él y una silla gruesa y de cuero negro atrás, hay un sofá de dos asientos en un rincón, también es negro y de cuero y una lámpara de pie ilumina del lado opuesto al ventanal.

—Sí, lo supe desde el primer día en que te conocí, bien recuerdo que al día siguiente llevaste a la exnovia de Thor a la cena que se había organizado para celebrar nuestro compromiso— se empieza con sinceridad y se da sinceridad, Loki lo sabe y así contesta.  
—Sif es amiga de todos nosotros, casi es un miembro de la familia.  
—Sí, pero ella tiene su propia familia.

El silencio, tan común entre ellos dos, es más incómodo que en cualquier otra situación. Mucho más incómodo que aquel en que pelearon minutos antes de la boda de Thor y Loki, donde Loki le demostró a Odín que nada ni nadie lo separaría de su tonto rubio.

—Así que, ¿están seguros de la adopción?  
—Ya lo dije, hemos iniciado los trámites y no dejaré que me estropees...  
—Cuentan con mi apoyo y el de mi esposa... y el de toda la familia.  
—Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?— El enorme reclamo que pensaba hacer Loki, muere ante las palabras de Odín.  
—Ya escuchaste, si ustedes quieren formar una familia, pueden hacerlo. Tú lo dijiste, no necesitan de nuestro permiso.

—¿No vas a interponerte?  
—Por supuesto que no. Mi hijo es feliz contigo, no lo puedo negar y si esto es parte de su felicidad, lo aceptaré y los apoyaré.  
—Esto es... inesperado— los pocos momentos de amabilidad de Odín son contados y siempre dejan a Loki sin palabras, con un ligero aire de desconfianza que le hace entrecerrar los ojos pero, no duda de su sinceridad. El hombre es todo menos mentiroso.

—Tengo conocidos en servicio social que podrían acelerar el trámite.  
—No, gracias— contesta Loki rápidamente y luego se recrimina por sonar a la defensiva. —Gracias— repite —pero queremos hacer el proceso como se debe, como todos lo hacen. 

Odín asiente en silencio y da por terminada su charla, pasa junto a Loki y lo evalúa, como siempre lo hace, antes de salir y volver a asentir. 

—Siempre quise tener nietos— Odín habla antes de irse pero Loki no contesta y él aprovecha para seguir hablando. —Sabes Loki, no te odio, pero tampoco me caes bien— y sin más, deja a Loki solo en el despacho.

Cuando Loki va a su habitación, es un espíritu fantasmal que toma por sorpresa a Thor; luce más pálido de lo normal y parece que le han sacado el alma cuando se sienta en la cama sin mirar a su esposo.

—Loki... ¿Estás bien Loki? Oye, Loki— Thor deja su camisa de dormir en la cómoda y se para frente a Loki cuando esté no responde. Thor sabe que es bastante atractivo así, sólo con su pantalón de dormir pero Loki ni siquiera nota eso. —Loki.  
—Hable con tu padre— murmura el ente que supuestamente es Loki.  
—No puede ser— Thor gruñe, sabe que eso no es bueno. —¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Iré a hablar ahora con él.  
—No, no es necesario.

—¿Por qué?  
—Odín nos va a apoyar.  
—¿Qué? Loki, ¿Te sientes bien, bebiste de más? Quizás te estás enfermando y estás delirando— Thor decidido a no creer en su esposo, empieza a tomarle la temperatura y a checar su pulso; debe haber algo malo en el que lo está haciendo decir tonterías.  
—¡Deja eso!— manotea Loki y por fin parece regresar en si. —Hable con él y ha dicho que nos apoya, incluso dijo que podía contactar a sus conocidos. 

—Eso... Eso es bueno ¿no?  
—Lo es, creo. Tu padre nos apoya— susurra Loki y sonríe por primera vez de forma auténtica mientras obliga a Thor a agacharse para poder abrazarlo. 

El rubio no se limita a un simple abrazo, llena a Loki de besos en el rostro, atrapa sus labios en uno de ellos y lo arrastra sobre la cama hasta el centro; ellos no necesitaban de Odín pero, tenerlo a su lado es mucho mejor para todos.

—Sólo les recuerdo que esta es una casa decente y ahora que tengan niños en la suya, tendrán que tener cuidado en lo que hacen. 

No es de extrañar que Odín vuelva a entrometerse, azotando la puerta como de costumbre, en el preciso momento en que Thor llena de besos el abdomen de Loki y, al mismo tiempo, lo despoja de sus pantalones. 

Thor grita a su padre y Loki ríe bajo de él cuando la puerta se cierra. Ser parte de la familia de Thor es raro, pero no imposible.


End file.
